The Grand Illusion
by Tamysan
Summary: The five explorers wake up back in England and Verronica finds that her parents had never disappeared, leaving them all to wonder if their experiences on the plateau had been a dream after all. based on 1st season. Completed!
1. Grand Illusion - One

  
  
The Grand Illusion  
  
  
  
  
The Grand Illusion - One  
  
.."If it weren't for Mr. Challenger's quick thinking, I'm sure the Historical Society would be in cinders now.."  
  
"Not to mention ourselves, old chap."  
  
"I say, he's stirring..George?"  
  
George Challenger gasped and then immediately started coughing.  
  
"Take it easy there! You're quite lucky to be alive!"   
  
In between the spasms of coughing, he opened his eyes, which still stung. He sat up, trying to catch his breath. God, what had happened? Had the treehouse caught fire?  
No. Wait. English voices. Male English voices and -   
  
They were not John Roxton's nor Summerlee's...  
  
He opened his watery eyes and saw -   
  
He sat up quickly and began to cough again.   
  
"Take it easy!" One of the men put a hand on his shoulder. Challenger recognized him as one of the Historical Society members.   
  
"Where - Handlar? Chasen? How?" Challenger instantly recognized his surroundings. London! But how?  
  
"No!" Challenger said, banging his fist against the sidewalk. It couldn't be! All that COULDN'T have been a dream!  
  
"It's all right!" Handlar said. "Your quick thinking saved the Society!"  
  
Challenger's eyes widened as he grabbed Chasen's lapels.   
"The Society be damned! Where's Roxton? Marguerite? Veronica?"  
  
"What?" Chasen jerked away. "You must be still dazed, Challenger. They took Lord Roxton to the hospital. Mr. Malone and Professor Summerlee went after. As for your lady-friends.." Chasen looked at Handler with a wry look.   
  
"Tell me where they're at!" Challenger yelled. "I must know!"   
  
"Challenger, you must - " Chasen looked at Challenger's intent face and knew he wasn't going to simply lie still.  
  
"The Queen's Hospital on Chatham Street.." Chasen shook his head as he saw Challenger quickly get up and go without a word to them.   
  
"He always WAS an abrupt fellow.." Handlar shook his head.   
  
******  
  
"Is th' lass all right?" Floss peered at the unconscious woman upon the cobblestoned alley.  
  
"Eh. Think so. Hit 'er 'ead. Would ja look at the costly stuff on 'er tho'?"  
  
"Yer naught thinkin' of pickin' 'er pockets, aer ya, Charlie? You KNOW I don't hold ta that." Floss crossed her arms.  
  
"Me? Why oim an honest man ah am." the man grinned.   
  
"An' I'm th' Queen of England wi' a fancy coach an' four." Floss crossed her arms and glared at her husband.  
  
"Yer Majesty.." Charlie quipped. "Hey, found it.." He held up the small pistol that had been in the woman's hands.  
  
"Oi can see that." Floss said. "Shot th' other one dead, I vow."  
  
"Go see what 'e's got.." Charlie gestured over to where the man lay sprawled out dead.  
  
"Charlie!" Floss said. "Ya know th' place jumpin' wi' th' bobs wi' th' fire an' all that."  
  
"E's dead ain't 'e? No use wastin' it on th' dead. 'Sides, if ya 'ur hurry then we can scat.."  
  
Floss was at heart a practical woman. She was picking the man's pockets before Charlie even finished the sentence.   
  
"'At's my girl.."  
  
"Uh..." the woman started to stir.  
  
"Whoops 'ere.." Charlie looked down at the woman. "She's comin' to, Floss. Get th' lead out!"  
  
Floss came hurrying over with her new-found riches. By her smile, it looked like it would be a good one. Charlie started to rise, but Floss protested.  
  
"We're not leavin' 'er 'ere. All defenless an' that.."   
  
"Defenseless?" Charlie's voice raised up a notch. "Shot that bloke dead an' ya shoulda seen th' look on 'er face as she done it too!" Charlie shuddered. "'Tis a face ya could see on th' 'angman before ya hung from th' yardarm!"  
  
"Uhhhh..my head..Roxton?" Margeurite Crux was indeed coming to.  
  
"Now ye've done it, Floss." Charlie grumbled, but still knelt by Margeurite's side. ""Ere, girlie. Ya had yerself a tumble, y'did."  
  
"Wha - ?" Margeurite's eyes snapped open.   
  
"We'll take ya to a doctor, dear.. Floss patted her hand as Margeurite sat up.  
  
She looked at Charlie and Floss with wide eyes.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Floss and Charlie exchanged looks and Charlie said brightly.   
  
"Why we saved your life, we did!"   
  
Floss knew Charlie's angle - the sweet dear. Perhaps she would give them a reward!  
  
"I - " Marguerite looked about at the dingy looking alley disbeliveing. With her hand she felt not the greatcoat she always wore but the elegant silk of a dress.  
  
"Roxton?" Marguerite felt afraid, and for her that was unusual.   
  
"Must be 'er fella or her 'usband." Floss ventured.   
  
"Maybe 'e's lookin' for 'er." Charlie said.  
  
"Oh." Marguerite suddenly looked like the child she had never really been. "Home? Then - it was -?"  
  
No! It HAD been real!  
  
Marguerite suddenly grabbed Floss' arm. "Take me to Lord John Roxton!"  
  
"'Eh now. We could, but can't exactly walk 'ere." Charlie said.   
  
"I - can - uh..you both probably picked my pockets clean by now.." Marguerite leaned against the brick wall feeling dizzy.  
  
"No, no, dearie! We're poor but - Charlie, catch her!"   
  
Charlie, who had gotten up, caught Marguerite before she could fall to the ground.   
  
"She got a lump on 'er 'ead. I say we just 'eave 'er. Th' bobs will find 'er."  
  
"No, we'll take 'er to that fellow, Lord Roxton. We've got th' quid an' all.." Floss jerked her thumb at the dead man behind them.   
  
"Hm, Floss, ya always were th' thinker." Charlie grinned. "We'll take 'er an' 'is Lordship can pay us for our time."  
  
"Tha's it, Charlie. Ya stay with 'er while I get a hack."  
  
******  
  
The first thing Lord John Roxton saw was a beautiful woman all in white.  
  
~I must have died..~ he thought.   
  
He took a breath and then he started to cough violently. The woman turned.   
  
"Oh! You're awake! She helped to sit him up in his bed.   
  
His coughing subsided after a couple of minutes, enough to register his surroundings.  
  
He was in a hospital!  
  
"Where - am I?"  
  
The nurse gave him some water to drink and said, "Why you are Queensboro Hospital, Your Lordship. You and several others were brought here after the fire."  
  
"Fire?" Roxton looked at the nurse closely.  
  
"Yes. A fire broke out at the Historical Society during a presentation. Fortunately there were no deaths and the building was saved, thanks to your heroic efforts." The nurse smiled, obviously enjoying his company, such as it was.   
  
Roxton looked dazed. He was home, and if he were home, then the others -   
  
"Marguerite.." Roxton said in a half-whisper.  
  
The nurse frowned slightly. She did not know that Lord Roxton was married.   
  
The door to his room opened and he saw to his relief, Ned Malone and Arthur Summerlee. Their faces too held that same bewildered look.  
  
"John.." Summerlee smiled slightly. "So you are all right."  
  
"Please.." the nurse said. "We simply cannot have any visitors - "  
  
Ned spoke up. "Oh, but I am here to do a story on Lord Roxton and the fire of course. I am Ned Malone and this is Professor Summerlee."  
  
"I don't know.." the nurse said.   
  
Roxton flashed her a charming smile. "I am all right, aren't I?"  
  
The nurse looked flustered. "Well yes, you inhaled a lot of smoke, but otherwise - "  
  
"Good." Roxton said, "Now please, if you don't mind. I do wish to talk to Mr. Malone here."  
  
"All right.but if you need anything.."   
  
"I'll be certain to call upon you - Miss Post.."  
  
She smiled shyly and left, closing the door.   
  
It was then that the smiles faded from the three men.  
  
"What is going on here?" Ned shook his head. "How can we be home?"  
  
"I don't know.." Roxton closed his eyes briefly.  
  
Summerlee looked tired. "I cannot believe that what we went through was just a dream brought on by smoke inhalation."  
  
"Oh god." Ned's eyes widened. "Veronica.."   
  
********  
  
Veronica had her eyes closed, smiling at the morning sounds of the jungle, so near and yet far away up in the treehouse. She knew she needed to get up soon, but she would simply enjoy the small luxury of staying in bed for just a little -   
  
"Ah, there is my little slug-a-bed.." a cheery voice said. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Veronica."  
  
Veronica gasped and her eyes came open with shock. The last time she had heard that voice was eleven years ago!  
  
It was her mother!  
  
"M - mother?" Veronica looked around. The treehouse looked the same, but -  
  
Her mother looked the same, except perhaps for a little bit of gray at her temples. She bent down and gave Veronica a kiss on her cheek.   
  
"Yes dear. I'm so glad you're all right! We were so afraid that you would not come back to us. You were so sick." Her mother's face paled a little.   
  
She sat up and looked down. She was wearing a modest nightgown.   
  
"I - I don't understand.." Veronica shook her head. "You - daddy - you were gone and I was all alone.."  
  
Her mother sat by her bed. "Oh, baby. No. It must have been a terrible dream you had while you were ill. You weren't coherent at all. You kept calling out names."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Ned! Marguerite..Roxton! Oh, I must - "   
  
Veronica leaped out of bed but her mother gently pushed her back in.   
  
"Exactly.You must have been dreaming of your stories again." Her mother gently said, stroking her hair back, trying to calm Veronica down. "You mustnt become agitated."  
  
"But I - where are they?" Veronica was glad to see her mother again, but something bothered her.   
  
"Right here.." Her mother smiled down at her and tapped her head. "Your father will be glad to hear you're awake, darling. He's getting our supplies together for the trip."  
  
"Trip?" Veronica's head was spinning. She felt like Alice in Wonderland!  
  
"Why yes." her mother said. "We were going before you fell ill. We're going home."  
  
"Home?" Veronica whispered. "But this is my - our home."  
  
"I know, sweetheart.." Her mother kept stroking her hair back as when she had when she was a girl. "As long as we've stayed here, I suppose it would feel like it. For all it's dangers, your father and I have considered this home as well. It was where we raised you after all. But we must go home - if only to see you settled."  
  
"S-settled?" Veronica had not even thought of that implication.  
  
"Young men, of course." Her mother smiled.   
  
But there was only one young man - Ned Malone - and he was in her imagination.   
  
Or was he?  
  
"Where are we going?" Veronica asked.   
  
"Why, to London of course." Her mother got up. "Now, you just stay put and I will get you something to eat."  
  
Her mother disappeared and Veronica felt tears streak down her face. She was so incredibly happy and so sad at the same time. The past eleven years had been nothing but a dream!  
  
And yet why didn't she remember? It had been so real! Surely the five explorers she had befriended hadn't been in her imagination.  
  
~London..~ Veronica thought as she wiped the tears from her face. Perhaps she would get her answers there.  
  
_To Be Continued!_  
  


  
[To The Lost World Page  
][1][ To The Main Page  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
][2]

   [1]: /wolfdaughter7/lwindex.html
   [2]: /wolfdaughter7/index.html



	2. Grand Illusion - Two

  
The Grand Illusion - Twop  
(Disclaimer: Characters from The Lost World belong respectively to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Telescene, et al. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used without permission.)p  
iLord John Roxton's Manor../ipBR  
BR  
As it turned out, Roxton, by dint of his natural charm and of course his position, was discharged from the hospital. Summerlee and Ned accompanied him to his home where they were greeted by yet another surprise - or rather two surprises. pBR  
BR  
Roxton's manservant, Marcus, greeted the trio at the door and happily let them inside.BR  
BR  
"M'lord! We had feared the worst when we heard of the fire. The hospital had called and informed us of your heroism."BR  
BR  
Roxton smiled slightly. "As you can see, Marcus, it takes a lot to take me down."BR  
BR  
"Will Mr. Malone and Mr. Summerlee be staying, m'lord?" Marcus asked. BR  
BR  
"Yes. We'll take some drinks in the parlor.." BR  
BR  
Summerlee raised a brow. "Roxton, it's ten in the morning!" BR  
BR  
"After what we've been through, Professor, I could use a drink.."BR  
BR  
"Lord Roxton.." Marcus interrupted. "You do have other guests.."BR  
BR  
Ned looked at Roxton. "You don't think - ?" BR  
BR  
Roxton had the feeling that Malone was thinking the exact same thing he was thinking.BR  
BR  
"Are they - a young lady and an older gentleman?" Summerlee asked.BR  
BR  
Roxton grinned. Summerlee was sharper than Challenger ever gave him credit for.BR  
BR  
"Yes, Mr. Summerlee. A Miss Krux and Mr. Challenger from the Historical Society."BR  
BR  
"Knew it!" Roxton smiled broadly as he clapped Marcus on the back. This startled the manservant who had never seen Lord Roxton so - familar in his actions. BR  
BR  
"Lead the way, Marcus. I suppose the lady and the gent were taken care of?"BR  
BR  
Marcus took their coats and led them from the foyer. BR  
BR  
"Yes, Lord Roxton. As a matter of fact they came last night, the lady brought in by a rather disreputable couple She was very insistent that she knew you. As she was injured - " BR  
BR  
Roxton interrupted him. "Injured?" BR  
BR  
It did seem that his Lordship did know of the lady - although to be honest he knew many of them. Still the fact that he was quite concerned..BR  
BR  
"She had quite a lump on her head, Lord Roxton, but she seems to be fine now. She has been rather - " BR  
BR  
"Impatient?" Roxton raised a brow.BR  
BR  
"That's 'Rite.." Ned smiled.BR  
BR  
"What about Professor Challenger?" Summerlee asked. BR  
BR  
"He arrived this morning. He has been rather impatient as well. He said he tried to see you last night but was prevented from doing so." BR  
BR  
"Hm.." Roxton said thoughtfully. BR  
BR  
"He's never been patient, John.." Summerlee chuckled.BR  
BR  
"Uh - there hasn't been anyone else that showed up here last night? A striking blond woman? Name's Veronica."BR  
BR  
"No, Mr. Malone, I'm afraid not." Marcus said as they reached the double doors of the immense parlor.BR  
BR  
Ned shook his head. He knew that it had probably had been foolish for him to ask but he had to. Somehow he couldn't believe that Veronica had been a figment of his imagination. BR  
BR  
"Ned.." Roxton put a hand on his shoulder. "If we're here then she is somewhere too."BR  
BR  
"Back - there.." Ned sighed softly. BR  
BR  
Before Marcus could open the door, it was opened for him by Challenger, a sooty, rumpled Challenger, but Challenger none the less.BR  
BR  
"THERE you are.." Challenger gave them all a baleful look.BR  
BR  
"It's about time.." A female voice said in the background. BR  
BR  
It was Marguerite and she was quite comfortable in an overstuffed Windsor chair, eating daintily from a plate that held the remains of breakfast.BR  
BR  
"I see you've made yourself at home.." Roxton wryly said to Marguerite.BR  
BR  
"Is it MY fault you're so well-off?" she smiled slightly at him. BR  
BR  
Challenger rolled his eyes. BR  
BR  
"Shall we get down to business?" he asked, his voice a tad acidic.BR  
BR  
"Marcus, bring me my usual. Summerlee, Ned? Challenger?" BR  
BR  
"And what about the LADY in the room?" Marguerite raised a dark brow.BR  
BR  
"What lady?" Roxton asked. BR  
BR  
"VERY funny, LORD Roxton. Never mind. I have fresh squeezed orange juice.." She raised the half-filled glass in mock salute.BR  
BR  
"The nectar of the gods, my dear." Summerlee smiled. "I think I shall have that as well, Marcus, thank you."BR  
BR  
"Nothing for me." Malone said, moodily looking into the fireplace.BR  
BR  
"Same here." Challenger said briskly. "Everyone have a seat. We have much to discuss."BR  
BR  
Roxton didn't know how the hell it happened, but Challenger had taken the lead, just as he had during their expedition.BR  
BR  
What expedition? Evidently it had never happened. So why did he have such memories of a place that he hadn't been to? Had it been Challenger's speech that had prompted him to dream of it?BR  
BR  
Moments later, Marcus came with the drinks, and then left, closing the door behind him. BR  
BR  
Challenger looked at them all and said, "I think we all know what we are here to discuss.."BR  
BR  
"Don't beat around the proverbial bush, George.." p  
Summerlee took off his glasses to clean them and then put them back on - a tell tale sign that he too was agitated. BR  
BR  
Challenger gave his rival a raised brow. He didn't look too upset.BR  
BR  
"You always did have a way of interrupting me, Summerlee. Now as I was saying.."BR  
BR  
"We're here to discuss our lost world.." Marguerite said simply.BR  
BR  
"Precisely." Challenger said. "So, do you all have the same memories that I do?"BR  
BR  
One by one they nodded, Marguerite being the last..BR  
BR  
***********BR  
BR  
It was quite amazing to Veronica that the way out had been almost under their noses the whole time. Her father had discovered the cave quite by accident when he and the other men had been fighting a small marauding band of ape-men who had been on the hunt for game. One of their guides, Phillip had slipped and fell down a rocky incline and although he wasn't badly hurt, had yelled for help. Her father had rescued him but not before Phillip had discovered a small passage that led to somewhere. When they were at leisure, it was then that the passage was discovered, marked by strange signs and symbols, some familar,some not.BR  
BR  
But although it had been easy to find the passage and the way out, it would take time. They had lost quite a few of their orginal party - some to raptors, some to ape-men and still others to disease. Veronica could not remember the planning they had made before her "illness" but evidently her father was as through with their plans to leave as he had in designing the tree house. The trick would not be leaving, but in surviving the Amazon once they arrived on the other side. BR  
BR  
Her mother told her not to be worry, for she feared that Veronica would have a relapse, but Veronica was still used to being on her own..BR  
BR  
No, evidently she had not been alone..BR  
BR  
But it had been so vivid!BR  
BR  
"Veronica.." her mother said, interrupting her thoughts.BR  
BR  
"Hm?" BR  
BR  
"You're very pensive. Are you all right?" Her mother put her hands on her shoulders.BR  
BR  
"Yes.." Veronica smiled a little sadly. "I'm alright. I guess I am a little - scared."BR  
BR  
Her mother looked at her and said, '"I know. I am too to be honest. It won't be an easy trip back."BR  
BR  
"No, it won't." Veronica ran her fingers through her hair and then remembered that it was tied back, something she wasn't used to.BR  
BR  
Her mother smiled. "It will be a whole new world for you, Veronica. Perhaps a new world for your father and I too." p  
She looked down at the breeches and shirt that Veronica was wearing - almost in unconscious imitation of Marguerite - and smiled. p  
"I daresay, that fashion has changed since our departure. BR  
BR  
Veronica smiled, thinking that her normal apparel would indeed be shocking. p  
  
She remembered trying to look for it, but she could not find it.p   
  
Her mother excused herself to do some last minute checks, leaving Veronica alone momentarily.p  
  
Veronica frowned, thinking how real everything had been - how it still seemed to be. p  
  
Had her friends been mere fevered imaginings? She did not believe so.p  
  
She did know for a fact that Professor Summerlee and Challenger WERE real. She had asked her father and yes, he did know of them, but by reputation only. If Summerlee and Challenger existed, then surely Ned, Marguerite, and Roxton did as well.p  
  
Veronica knew that if they survived the trip back through the Amazon and made it to London, she would look them up and just see if they remembered her at all.p  
  
"Ronnie?" p  
  
Veronica turned to see her father, sturdy and tall, his blond hair turning white at the temples. He was obviously ready to depart.p  
  
"Are you ready?" Her father smiled down at her.p  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, father.." Veronica got up and gave her father a peck on the cheek.p  
  
"That's my Ronnie.." He tweaked her hat brim affectionately and then adjusted his. His face became serious as he looked at her again. p  
  
"Stay close to us, Veronica and keep your gun handy. We may have found a 'easy' way out but - " p  
  
"I know, father.." Veronica grasped his hand. "I trust you to lead us out of here." p  
  
She suddenly hugged him, tears starting to run down her face. A strong wave of emotion swept over her. They had been lost for years and now - no! They had never been lost, she just couldn't remember, that was all. p  
  
"Honey, are you all right?" Her father hugged her back.p  
  
"I - I just so - glad to - to.." Veronica couldn't speak. p  
  
Her mother had been alarmed earlier when she had done the same to her. She had thought Veronica was having a relapse.p  
  
"Go home? I admit I am too." Her father said. "Although.."p  
  
Veronica heard the wistfulness in his voice. He too, felt like this was his home as well.p  
  
Veronica let go and composed herself quickly, wiping the tears from her face. p  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" He asked. p  
  
"Yes." Veronica said with a faint smile.p   
  
Her mother came in that point with a small bag.p  
  
"Ah, there is my jungle queen.." her father quipped. p  
  
"Oh, Tom.." her mother smiled back. "Here, eat something. I swear you two would forget to eat if you had the chance." p  
  
They reached into the bag and they brought out some redberries - Veronica's favorite.p  
  
She took a bite and instantly the sweet taste of the berry filled her mouth. p  
  
"Not so much, Veronica..you'll get sick!" p  
  
Veronica blinked. Was it her or did her mother's hair look - different? Less - gray?p  
  
No. It was her imagination. She had been ill after all.p  
  
"NOW are we ready to leave?" Her father asked.p  
  
"We certainly are." her mother took the bag full of berries back from Veronica.p  
  
"Then let's go.." He guided Veronica and her mother to the elevator...  
BR  
BR  
  
  



	3. Grand Illusion - Three

  
The Grand Illusion - ThreeBR  
BR  
  
(Disclaimer: Characters from The Lost World belong respectively to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Telescene, et al. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used without permission.)  
  
  
Roxton was watching Challenger, who was pacing the floor and talking at the same time as if he were in the classroom lecturing his students on the finer points of paleontology.BR  
BR  
"I know that we WERE there.." Challenger turned to face them all. "But the proof! All that - that proof is gone!" BR  
BR  
"Actually, George, from this point, it shall BE.." Summerlee chuckled a little. BR  
BR  
Challenger looked a bit surprised that Summerlee had pointed it out.BR  
BR  
"I haven't lived this long not to observe you, Challenger. Our time on the plateau - well, let's say it has enlightened me upon your character somewhat."BR  
BR  
"Oh?" Challenger raised a brow. "And just what have you found out?"BR  
BR  
"YOU, my dear friend want to go back." Summerlee peered at him through his glasses.BR  
BR  
Challenger actually smiled. "In that you are quite correct, Summerlee. I do. Care to join me?" BR  
BR  
"Despite the raptors and the various marauding ape-men, I think that I would. But not for quite the same reasons as before."BR  
BR  
"Humph. So you say.." Challenger bristled. BR  
BR  
"Oh, I still wouldn't mind putting you down a notch or two, old man.." Summerlee's eyes twinkled in merriment. "But we can learn from that plateau. Perhaps gain a bit of that lost Eden back."BR  
BR  
"Summerlee, you ARE a romantic.." Marguerite smiled like a cat who had just eaten a bowl of cream.BR  
BR  
"Romance is the fire of a soul that would otherwise be a very cold and lonely place, my dear.." Summerlee bestowed a fatherly smile upon her. "Even errant young heiresses can learn that.." He cast a look at Roxton, who pretended not to hear. BR  
BR  
"Ahem.." Challenger said. "Shall we get back to the conversation at hand?"BR  
BR  
"I definitely want in, Challenger." Ned spoke up. He had been silent for such a long time. BR  
BR  
"To find Veronica, yes?" Challenger asked, knowing the answer.BR  
BR  
"Yes." Ned admitted. BR  
BR  
He did feel guilty though. If they were back where they were before their expedition, then there was Gladys to consider. He loved her or he had loved her. But that was before Veronica. God, he felt so confused!BR  
BR  
"Good." Challenger said shortly. "Three down, two to go. Roxton?" BR  
BR  
Roxton looked up and Marguerite looked at him. She knew he had heard every word that had been said. BR  
BR  
"Ah, why not? Never did get that raptor trophy I wanted.." He crossed his booted legs elegantly and sipped the last of his drink, which tasted slightly sweeter than normal.BR  
BR  
"That leaves you, Miss Marguerite." Summerlee said. BR  
BR  
"Ah yes. The bankroll for this doomed expedition.." Marguerite crossed her arms and smirked at the lot of them. BR  
BR  
"Well you did volunteer your funds the FIRST time.." Roxton gave her a knowing look.BR  
BR  
"And just what makes you think I'd do it again?" Marguerite raised her brow.BR  
BR  
"Women.." Roxton rolled his eyes.BR  
BR  
"Ha. MEN! If Veronica were here with me, she'd certainly agree." BR  
BR  
"This is NOT getting anywhere.." Challenger commented. BR  
BR  
"It certainly isn't." Summerlee actually agreed. "My dear, would you consider assisting four lowly males in their quest for knowledge and raptor trophies?"BR  
BR  
This actually got a laugh from those assembled in the room.BR  
BR  
Marguerite smiled her most charming and beguiling smile. BR  
BR  
"Since you asked so nicely, Dr. Summerlee, I graciously accept your invitation." BR  
BR  
Roxton shook his head ruefully.BR  
BR  
"Thank god!" Challenger said. "It certainly took long enough to decide that. Now we''ll have to plan. We'll be more prepared this time and - " BR  
BR  
Challenger was already thinking aloud, his thoughts racing forward as his ideas came forth. Already the frustration of being back was being replaced with knowing where he was headed to. This time they would land on the plateau not by accident but by design and they wouldn't be the helpless travelers they had been. His discoveries would flip the scientific and historical societies on their ears! BR  
BR  
Roxton could feel the charge in the room and he felt the same energy he felt when he was going on a hunt, when he knew he was going to stalk his prey and take his chances. It felt good to feel this way again. BR  
BR  
Roxton got up, which made Challenger look up from his ramblings for a moment.BR  
BR  
"I'm all for the expedition, but we're not going TODAY. My home is your home for the time being until we depart for the plateau."BR  
BR  
This was met with unanimous approval by all. After all, it would be much easier for them to plan the expedition that way. The meeting adjourned for the time being, although Challenger did stay in the parlor for awhile longer.BR  
BR  
  
  



	4. Grand Illusion - Four

  
The Grand Illusion - Fourp  
  
(Disclaimer: Characters from The Lost World belong respectively to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Telescene, et al. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used without permission.)p  
It was Challenger who discovered the newspaper..BR  
BR  
"Look at this!" he exclaimed as he walked into the drawing room. Roxton and Ned were going through supplies which for the purposes of the upcoming expedition had been turned more or less into a storage area.BR  
BR  
"Hm?" Roxton took the paper. It was the London Times of course, but it was  
the headline that shocked him. BR  
BR  
"That's Veronica!" he exclaimed, looking intently at the photograph.BR  
BR  
"Let me see!" Ned rushed over from where he was packing a bag and came up  
behind Roxton. BR  
BR  
The photograph was of three people, a man and two women - obviously related  
to each other. The young woman in the middle was definitely Veronica. Ned   
would know that smile anywhere. The two flanking her had to be her parents,  
but it was Veronica who held his gaze.BR  
BR  
"It is her!" he broke out in a broad smile. BR  
BR  
At that moment, Summerlee and Marguerite came into the room, carrying some  
packs for the trip.BR  
BR  
"We've found Veronica!" Ned said excitedly, showing them the medium-sized  
headline.BR  
BR  
"Explorers Return From Journey To Pre-historic World.." Summerlee read  
aloud.BR  
BR  
Challenger sighed.BR  
BR  
"Hm, I wonder where she got the idea for THAT outfit?" Marguerite smirked.BR  
BR  
"So her parents were never lost at all." Roxton commented. BR  
BR  
"Yes. And now - " Challenger started to say.BR  
BR  
"They beat you to the punch, eh?" Summerlee said. BR  
BR  
Roxton was reading the article. "Not quite.." Roxton said. BR  
BR  
Challenger was a bit miffed. "What do you mean - not quite, Roxton?"BR  
BR  
"Evidently you didn't read through all of the article.." Roxton smiled.BR  
BR  
"Now THAT'S a surprise." Summerlee quipped. Challenger only gave him a  
glare.BR  
BR  
Roxton continued. "They brought back a lot of plant samples, but their  
camera and photographs were lost when they went back through the Amazon.  
Lost a man there too."BR  
BR  
"Only one? They were quite fortunate in that." Summerlee ventured.BR  
BR  
Challenger's look brightened a little. BR  
BR  
"Then they don't have the proof of the raptors.." he said thoughtfully. BR  
BR  
"Not photographic proof, no." Roxton said. "The Historical Society is quite  
elated over their finds. In fact, it says here that they will be giving a  
lecture about their journey."BR  
BR  
"But where?" Marguerite asked. "I mean from what I've heard, the fire did a  
lot of damage to the building."BR  
BR  
"Doesn't say." Roxton scanned the article again and then suddenly said, "I  
have an idea."BR  
BR  
"What?" Summerlee asked. BR  
BR  
"Why don't we host it here?" Roxton said. "We'll give them a party to  
remember and also announce our expedition."BR  
BR  
"A capital idea!" Challenger clapped Roxton on the back.BR  
BR  
"We're still going?" Ned asked. "But doesn't Veronica coming back here  
change things?"BR  
BR  
"Nonsense." Challenger said. "There is still much to discover there, and we  
must hurry before everyone else decides to take a jaunt."BR  
BR  
"I doubt that anyone would want to vacation on the plateau, Challenger."  
Marguerite gave Challenger an arch look.BR  
BR  
"Paradise is where you find it, my dear." Summerlee said.BR  
BR  
"Hm, maybe." Marguerite gave Roxton a slight smile and then said, "Maybe  
not.."BR  
BR  
"Soooo.." Ned ran a hand through his hair. "You'll invite them here to  
lecture?" BR  
BR  
"Sure, why don't we make a grand event out of it?" Roxton said. "Dinner, a  
ball and yes, a lecture as well."BR  
BR  
"Sounds very good.." Marguerite said. "I'll simply have to go shopping.."BR  
BR  
"That is a good idea.." Roxton's eyes held a mischievous twinkle. "Since  
YOU'RE footing half the bill.." BR  
BR  
"ME? Why am I doing that?" Marguerite acted affronted.BR  
BR  
"Out of the goodness of that hard heart of yours?" Roxton said.   
BR  
"Ha, try again." Marguerite crossed her arms.BR  
BR  
"Because you have a flair for the elegant.." Ned grinned. BR  
BR  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, Malone." Marguerite said. "But all right,  
I'll do it. I enjoy a good party as much as anyone else. But it'll be done  
MY way, understood?"BR  
BR  
"Yes, your majesty.." Roxton gave her a mock salute.BR  
BR  
"No snide remarks from YOU, m'lord." Marguerite added.BR  
BR  
"Then it's set." Challenger said. "Let's get to it then."BR  
BR  
  



	5. Grand Illusion - Five

"The Grand Illusion" Five  
p  
(Disclaimer: Characters from The Lost World belong respectively to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Telescene, et al. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used without permission.)p  
  
The moon shone high over the grounds of Lord John Roxton's manorhouse, casting an errie glow over everything in sight. Marguerite looked out the bay windows pensively, her nightgown and robe making her look like some pale spirit of yesteryear.  
  
To Roxton she looked like an angel..  
  
Of course Roxton had also learned that appearances COULD be deceiving.  
  
He decided to chance it.   
  
"Can't sleep?" he asked.  
  
Marguerite turned, looking quite startled but she regained her composure quickly.   
  
"Actually, I sleep upright.." she quipped.   
  
"Very funny." Roxton grinned and walked over towards her, properly attired in his robe.  
  
"Sooo.." Marguerite looked up at him. "Late night snack?"  
  
"Perhaps. Care to join me?"   
  
"Hm, why not?" Marguerite shrugged and followed him to the kitchen area.  
  
*****  
  
" - and so they looked everywhere for me, but I was hiding in the pantry and when I was found, I was covered from head to toe in flour! Nearly gave Olive a heart attack!"   
  
Marguerite laughed at Roxton's story even as she reached for another piece of chicken.  
  
"Eating for - two?" Roxton raised a brow.  
  
"Ha, ha.." Marguerite gave him a look. "I doubt it unless there would be TWO cases of immaculate conception."  
  
Roxton smirked.  
  
"Don't you wish.." Marguerite delicately took a bite of her chicken.   
  
"You know, for a woman who can kill a charging raptor at 50 paces, you certainly eat daintily."  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes and said, "I suppose you expected Henry the Eighth?"  
  
"Well you've already HAD at least two more pieces than - "   
  
"Oh be quiet.." Marguerite finished her piece off and then wiped her mouth and fingertips. Grimacing, she went to the sink to wash her hands and when she went to reach for a towel, Roxton was there.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it." Roxton said lowly, sending a almost unwanted thrill through Marguerite.  
  
"I won't if you won't." she looked up into his eyes.  
  
Roxton looked down into her eyes, drawn into it's depths. Yes she had depths within her that she never knew she posessed until she went to the plateau. He had once believed that she was nothing more than what she had appeared to be - a rich, spoiled heiress. He had found that she was cruel, selfish, given to anger and aggressiveness as if she had always had to fight for everything when all she had to do was ask.   
And yet there was something about her that captured him - more than her looks or her bravery or even her zest for living that he himself posessed. He couldn't define it, but he could almost see it in her eyes in her unguarded moments.  
  
This was one of them. She looked like a lost child searching for something - maybe for home perhaps. He too felt that way at times, especially when he thought of his brother, how he had -   
  
Roxton shivered and he felt the touch of Marguerite's hand on his shoulder.  
  
He looked at her surprised.   
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.   
  
Odd how she never would have cared before the plateau.  
  
"I'm fine.." Roxton tried to brush his thought aside.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Without a word, he leaned over and kissed her. It was a kiss of longing, desire, and perhaps of something else too. Marguerite kissed back, as if she knew what he needed.   
  
But wasn't that her way? To be whatever was required to get what she wanted?  
  
Roxton drew back, his breath ragged. He looked at her flushed face, her dark hair wild about her face.   
  
"Why?" Roxton asked.  
  
"You started it." Suddenly she was on the defensive.   
  
"You want something.." Roxton drew back a little.  
  
"No, I don't. Look you're the one who - "   
  
"What do you want, Marguerite?" His hand reached out to brush back a tendril of dark hair.   
  
"Look, it's late and we have to get ready for that ball and - "   
  
Marguerite stopped as Roxton's hand grasped her chin gently.   
  
"What - do - you want?" He asked again.   
  
Marguerite looked into those eyes and was lost in them. It was true what they said that the eyes were the window of the soul. It was why she had become so adept in hiding her own. She had always thought that there was no such thing as a soul, but after what they had been through, she knew that her thinking had been changed.   
  
"Roxton..John.." She seemed to have no control over her hand, for it weaved into his dark hair.   
  
"What?" Somehow he had drifted so periously close to her mouth again, tempted to kiss it.  
  
"You." she whispered.  
  
"What?" He knew what she was referring to but something perverse in him wanted her to say it.   
  
"I want you." And suddenly she blushed, Marguerite Krux, woman of the world who had had other lovers before without a thought except her own needs. She had never conformed to the leftover remants of Victorian moral or thinking but instead had forged her own way.   
  
And she was blushing like some demure innocent!  
  
Now with lips just a breath away, Marguerite wanted to say something else, something that seemed to bubble up in the surface. Yes she wanted Roxton, but it was more than that it was -   
  
Madness. He was mad, he just knew. He told himself all the things that she was and would be. She was no angel but neither was he. They both made worlds out of ashes and they had made their own paths.   
No! Foolish sentiment! He was what he was and she was - she was -   
  
He could feel her trembling and he was surprised to see that he was trembling too.  
  
"John.." she whispered.  
  
Now, say it now before you go mad...  
  
As it was, they said it together..  
  
"I - love - "   
  
"Oh my.."   
  
They broke apart as if they had both touched fire and turned to see who had intruded upon them.  
  
Summerlee. Their voice of reason.  
  
"I seem to have stumbled upon a private moment." This he said awkwardly. Times had changed, but he knew a moment when he saw one.  
  
"Nonsense." Marguerite backed away from Roxton and secured her robe. "We were just having a discussion."  
  
"I see." Summerlee surpressed a smile. "Anna and I used to have such - discussions."   
  
Roxton turned a slightly darker shade under his tan.   
  
"Well, you two can stay up, but I think I can sleep now." Marguerite gave Roxton a look.   
  
The moment was definitely gone and Roxton sighed a little.   
  
"Good night, Marguerite." Summerlee said.   
  
"Good night. " Marguerite smiled slightly and left the room.   
  
Summerlee said, "I hope I am not keeping you up, John. I can make my way around a kitchen.."   
  
Roxton ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"No, you're not, Professor. In fact, I'll keep you company for awhile. I think I'm just used to being a night owl. All those late night shifts guarding on the plateau."  
  
"Ah, yes." Summerlee took out some bottled milk that was in the ice box. "I remember those well. Odd that we want to go back isn't it?"  
  
"Perhaps not." Roxton said. "Maybe we belonged there."   
  
"You might be right." Summerlee sat down and set the milk on the table.   
  
The two men sat there for awhile longer and then later each went off to seek his own slumber..  
  
  



	6. Grand Illusion - Six

The Grand Illusion - SixBR  
BR  
(Disclaimer: Characters from The Lost World belong respectively to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Telescene, et al. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used without permission.)p  
  
Once they made it off the plateau through the passageway, the Amazon beckoned. For Veronica, it really wasn't much different from the plateau except that there were no raptors to watch for.BR  
BR  
Somehow they made it, although they did lose Sinta, a guide that had been with them from the beginning. They had been attacked by cannibals and he had fallen from a bridge as he ran across, protecting his wife, who was carrying his child. The loss of Sinta hit them all hard and trying to keep his wife from hysterically going after him had been an ordeal in itself. BR  
BR  
The photographic equipement as well as some of their precious photographs of the various dinosaurs had been lost as well and it was only by a miracle that the plant samples were saved. BR  
BR  
And then - BR  
BR  
London. Bastion of the civilized world where there were still vestiges of the Victorian and the Edwardian. The modern age had arrived, it was true, but there were still the old customs and ways that still clung despite the recent War. BR  
BR  
They were recieved with open arms - at least by the Historical Society. The scientific community looked upon the weary travelers with a jaded eye, all the while taking notes on what could be the finds of the century. Evolutionists cheered and Creationists viewed the travelers at the least as misguided souls and at the most, the harbringers of complete and utter disregard for their Creator.BR  
BR  
For Veronica, London was a revelation - a jungle in itself. BR  
BR  
~Ned had said that to me once..~ she mused as she looked at the tall buildings and the people all about. BR  
BR  
Somehow a part of her missed the green of the jungle, the lushness and the scent after a rainy downpour. Flowers scenting the air with it's rich perfume and the hot sun blazing down upon her, tanning her skin a golden brown. BR  
BR  
The sun here was not so bright and as a matter of fact, the skies were likely to be a slate grey, sometimes bordering on rain. BR  
BR  
London consisted of buildings, although her parents said they did have green countrysides with rolling hills and trees. Veronica wondered if she should believe that or not, seeing as London seemed to be paved with hard cement and cobblestone. BR  
BR  
The entire party was rather nervous around the excess of automobiles that seemed to run pell mell along the roads. Veronica's parents knew of automobiles before they had left on their journey but back then, they were few and far between, a novelty and an item for the rich. Now it seemed everyone had one. They had been shocked to hear that it was even worse in America. Their preferred mode of transport was by horse and carriage.BR  
BR  
And then they were informed that Sir John Roxton had invited the entire party to his manor to lecture and to a ball in their honor. It was quite a surprise and even more so to Veronica. It substaniated the fact that Roxton had NOT been something she had made up in a fevered dream. She did not mention the fact to her parents although her mother had given her a funny look when they received the invitation. Her father was all for it, for Roxton was well known in the London circles and frankly they could use his support. BR  
BR  
They accepted and then the rush to outfit them in proper attire began. Lord Roxton generously provided the means which made Veronica and her parents feel a bit guilty. After all they had been self suffient all those years on the plateau and now to have someone buy the very clothes on their backs..BR  
BR  
If Veronica only knew that Marguerite was footing the bill, well she would have laughed..BR  
BR  
******BR  
BR  
"Well, what do you think?" Veronica's mother did a graceful turn in her new dress of dark blue satin. Her husband looked on approvingly.BR  
BR  
"You look stunning. I shall have to beat the swains off with a stick to dance with you." Tom smiled as he adjusted his tie. BR  
BR  
"Humph.." Veronica's mother raised a brow but her eyes sparkled. It had been so long since she had dressed up. BR  
BR  
"It's true." Tom swept her up into an imaginary waltz and hummed an old tune - the tune they had courted to so long ago. BR  
BR  
"Tom, we don't have time for this - and your tie! You never COULD tie a tie." BR  
BR  
She stopped to fuss with his tie and he smiled down at her. BR  
BR  
"And you think 20 odd years in the plateau helped?"BR  
BR  
"It certainly did not. Now hold still.." BR  
BR  
A knock at their door interrupted them. BR  
BR  
"Come in." Tom called out. BR  
BR  
The door opened and Veronica came in almost shyly, her dress rustling behind her. BR  
BR  
"Veronica! You look so lovely!" Her mother exclaimed. BR  
BR  
"Is that my little tree climber?" Her father could not believe how grown up Veronica looked. BR  
BR  
"Dad..." Veronica blushed but her eyes sparkled. BR  
BR  
Her ivory gown was modest but it showed her figure. It was almost old-fashioned in that sense for even in London, fashion was changing. For a ball at Roxton manor, though it was perfect. Her gold hair was piled up high upon her head, small tendrils escaping around her ears. She wore simple earrings and the old necklace that had come from her grandmother. She touched the back of her hair nervously. BR  
BR  
~I wonder if Ned will notice how I look?~BR  
BR  
A weird sense of deja vu came over her and she remembered that day - Ned's birthday, the party she had arranged and then that girl, Kaya. She - BR  
BR  
Veronica lowered her eyes. It still hurt. She KNEW that Ned meant what he had said - that he loved her, but it still hurt that he forgot her so easily.BR  
BR  
Oh why was she so convinced that it had even happened?BR  
BR  
She raised her eyes to look at her parents and screamed.BR  
BR  
In the place of where her handsome parents had been, two decaying corpses stood, their fine clothes rotted and torn, jungle vines weaved through the holes in their clothes. The bones were grey-white and brittle with age. Veronica looked with sick fascination as she saw worms crawl in and out of one of her father's eye sockets. She looked to her mother and saw that it had been a apeman's stone axe that had cleaved her head open. Veronica backed away in terror. BR  
BR  
"No..no..oh no..not after I found you.." BR  
BR  
"Veronica?" Strong arms shook her shoulders gently.BR  
BR  
"Wha - ?" She blinked and the vison of death disappeared. BR  
BR  
Her father was in front of her, his face concerned. BR  
BR  
"Are you alright? You looked pale for a moment." BR  
BR  
"I - I'm fine.." Veronica blinked again. Her father was alive and whole. BR  
BR  
Her mother fluttered about her worriedly. "Are you sure? Perhaps it's all this excitement." BR  
BR  
Veronica gave her mother a look. "Mother, after what we've went through on the plateau, you ask me that? I'm all right, really. I guess I'm just nervous."BR  
BR  
Odd. They had not heard her scream.BR  
BR  
Her mother smiled slightly. "I know, dear. I think we all are. Your father is very nervous. After all he will be the one to give the lecture."BR  
BR  
"You had to remind me?" Her husband raised an eyebrow.BR  
BR  
"Here, Veronica, take a sip of some juice. I think it will help." Her mother handed her a glass of berry juice from out of nowhere. It was almost like a magic trick. BR  
BR  
"No, I'm really not thirsty.."BR  
BR  
"Come now. Be a good girl.." Her mother wheedled.BR  
BR  
~She resists. The gods will not be pleased..~BR  
BR  
And suddenly she was drinking the juice as if she had wanted to all along. Veronica smiled. BR  
BR  
"Perhaps I did need that after all." BR  
BR  
"Of course dear." Her mother smiled. "Now, shall we go?" BR  
BR  
"Ah, I am a very lucky man - escorting two of the lovliest ladies in Londontown." Her father extended his arms and the two women each took one. BR  
BR  
"Oh you." Her mother laughed. "You only say that because it's true." BR  
BR  
They all laughed as they made their way downstairs....BR  
BR  



	7. Grand Illusion - Seven

  
  
  
The Grand Illusion - Sevenp  
  
(Disclaimer: Characters from The Lost World belong respectively to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Telescene, et al. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used without permission.)p  
  
The ball was in full swing and it seemed to Summerlee that all of London attended. Much attention was lavished upon the Laytons and also upon their upcoming 'return' expedition. All in all it was turning out to be a gala display indeed. p  
  
He only hoped ruefully that his feet would not bother him by evening's end..p  
  
"Dr. Summerlee.." a voice said. p  
  
He turned and there was Veronica, smiling widely. p  
  
"My dear child!" Summerlee gave her a grandfatherly hug, ignoring the curious looks of other people.p  
  
"It's so good to see you.." Veronica closed her eyes briefly. This man had been like a father to her on the plateau, and dream or no, he was still one that she looked up to. p  
  
They parted and Summerlee said, "You look radiant, Veronica. I am sure that the swains are following you about this evening." p  
  
Veronica blushed. It was true. It seemed as if she were surrounded by young men at every turn. It was something she was not used to at all. Her eyes had searched out for Ned, but could not find him in the throng of people.p  
  
"It's nothing I can't handle.." She shrugged a little. p  
  
"Ah, my dear. You'd be surprised." Summerlee smiled kindly. "Sometimes the human male is more formidable than the most fierce raptor.."p  
  
"But then I've seen you handle raptors, Veronica.." A smooth voice interrupted. p  
  
"Roxton!" Veronica smiled and gave him a brief hug. "Where's Marguerite?" p  
  
Roxton raised a brow. "You're asking me?" p  
  
"You'd usually know, dear boy." Summerlee gave him a knowing look.p   
  
Roxton flushed a little under his tan.p  
  
"I suppose she is going to be fashionably late.." Roxton glanced at the stairs.p  
  
The band struck up a tune and just when Roxton was going to ask Veronica for a courtesy dance, Challenger beat him to the punch.p  
  
"May I have this dance, young lady?" Challenger smiled and bowed. He looked so different in his formal suit. They all did. Veronica thought that they all looked dashing.p  
  
"You may, sir.." Veronica said and Challenger swept her into a waltz. p  
  
Summerlee commented, "I didn't know he had it in him.." p  
  
Roxton refrained from chuckling.p  
  
"Hey.." p  
  
Roxton turned. It was Marguerite. p  
  
Oh but what a changed Marguerite! His breath caught in his throat. She wore a low cut gown made of heavy silk. The color was a deep rich burgundy as if she wanted to announce that she was a woman of the world and past the weak pastels of the uninitiated girl. Her dark thick hair was pulled up with jeweled combs and Roxton's fingers wanted nothing more than to let her hair out of it's confines, just to watch it fall. Upon her neck she wore a delicate circlet of diamonds and earrings to match. To Roxton they were rather familar.p  
  
"Did I give you permission to wear the family jewels?" Roxton asked. p  
  
Marguerite smirked back at him. "You really should have sturdier locks, Roxton." p  
  
Roxton laughed. p  
  
Maguerite merely smiled, looking like the cat who ate the canary.p  
  
"Care to dance?" Roxton asked. p  
  
"With you?" Marguerite's dark brows lifted.p  
  
"No, with an ape-man.." Roxton said with a sardonic grin.p  
  
"Oh, so you DID mean with you." Marguerite countered.p  
  
Summerlee nearly choked on his punch! The two looked upon him with alarm, but he waved them away.p  
  
"Go on, you two! You know you wish to dance with each other, now go on and leave an old man in peace.." Summerlee grinned. p  
  
Those two were made for each other - if they didn't kill one another first! p  
  
*****p  
  
Ned made his way through the throng, he had thought he had spotted Veronica. He elbowed his way through as politely as he could when a familar voice called out to him. p  
  
"Ned! Oh Neddy!" p  
  
He froze and then he turned, his eyes wide with shock.p  
  
"Gladys!" p  
  
"Surprise!" She smiled winningly at him, her brown eyes sparkling.p  
  
"I - I am.." Ned stammered.p  
  
"I knew you were going away on that expedition, so I thought I should see you off before you go." p  
  
"I - wait." Ned's eyes narrowed. "You told me that you and Harry - "p   
  
"Oh - that." Gladys said. "I was a fool, Ned. I shouldn't have thrown you over for him."p  
  
"I see." Ned said coolly. p  
He remembered that night when Gladys had tearfully said that she was in love with another and she simply couldn't give her heart to a man who would drag her from pillar to post in wandering. Harry was stable. Harry was going up in the world, not chasing after mythical lost worlds. p  
"Aren't you surprised?" Gladys said. "I came all the way over here. Took some of my savings and - " p  
  
"Gladys, I - " Ned started to say.p  
  
"Oh Ned, I'm so glad we could have this second chance!" Gladys gushed and suddenly put her arms around him before he could stop her. p  
p  



	8. Grand Illusion - Eight

The Grand Illusion - Eightp  
(Disclaimer: Characters from The Lost World belong respectively to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Telescene, et al. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used without permission.)p  
  
The song was ending and Veronica had to admit that Challenger was a good dancer indeed, even if the conversation was rather one-sided. He had talked excitedly about the upcoming expediton and what he would do differently and so on and so on. He was trying to get her parents to go again and even said that she simply had to come as well. He was quite enthusiastic about the whole thing, even if from time to time a frown would cross his face as if he were remembering something. p  
  
They parted and it was then that Veronica thought she spotted Ned in the crowd. She smiled, excused herself from Challenger and made her way to him. p  
  
But as she came upon him she saw a woman in his arms and they were kissing!p  
  
Her face paled and as she stood there, time seemed to stand still. p  
  
Ned pulled away from Gladys, and as if he sensed Veronica, he turned. p  
  
"Veronica!" he gasped, extricating himself from Glady's arms. p  
  
Her eyes narrowed angrily at him and then she quickly fled from him, hating herself for even hoping. She should have known! She should have known!p  
  
"Veronica, wait! I can explain!" Ned chased after her, ignoring the interested glances of the onlookers. p  
  
Veronica suddenly stopped and said, "Like Kira? Goodbye Ned."  
She stormed away into the crowd.p  
  
"Veronica! Wait!" Ned tried to go after her again and suddenly stopped, knowing how futile it was. p  
  
"I love you.." He said, hanging his head in shame. Damn, he knew what it looked like, and he could have stopped Gladys. p  
  
"Ned.." Gladys caught up with him. p  
  
He turned to face her. p  
  
"Gladys, go back to Harry." p  
  
"What?" She looked startled. p  
  
"You love him. You don't love me. I can tell." p  
  
"What - what do you mean, Ned? I came all this way and - " p  
  
"I can tell, Gladys. I can tell by your kiss. I don't know what you're here for, but it isn't because you love me."p  
  
She hung her head slightly and sighed. p  
  
"You're - you're right, Ned. I - Harry and I fought. I was upset and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't - " p  
  
"You couldn't swallow your pride and patch it up and so you came running to me." Ned placed his hands gently on Glady's arms. p  
  
She nodded. p  
  
"Gladys, once I would have been so happy if you had come back to me, but now - " He looked in the direction where Veronica had disappeared to.p  
  
"Now things have changed." p  
  
"You love her - that girl - don't you?" Gladys asked. p  
  
"Yes, I do." Ned said this without hesitation.p  
  
"Then I suppose it's for the best then." Gladys shrugged. p  
  
"It is." Ned peered at that flawless face, framed by her auburn curls. Once he had loved that face dearly, now he only looked upon it with fondness.p  
  
As he gazed at her, the hair seemed to move and weave, the strands turning like the coils of a snake. Ned watched fascinated. It was like seeing the Medusa come alive. They came out at him and he could hear the hiss sound they - it made.p  
  
iThe priest released the snake upon the prone pale one and as it slithered up his bare chest, he chanted in their old ancient language. Oh, the ritual was long, but it was not often that they could sacrifice so many outlanders at once. Their young ones would not be sacrificed to the gods this season. The elders did not know how to cure the disease that seems to swell up the bellies of their people. They thought the gods frowned upon them now. Then these outlanders showed up in their odd coverings and weapons, caught by their traps. The elixir put them to sleep and soon they would join the gods in the Great Circle of All. They would be eternally happy to have aleved the sufferings of their people. br  
Ned stirred, a frown on his face. Glady's hair..so odd..like Medusa..snakes..the plateau..Veronica..caught in the traps..br  
The priest frowned. They were resistant, but they did not know better, not being knowledgable of the wisdoms of the gods. He opened Ned's mouth and poured the exlir in. Some of it dribbled out and - /ip  
  
Ned found that he was not looking at Glady's hair at all, but drinking some punch. Now how did that get there? He shrugged, looked at Gladys again. Her hair looked as it always had. p  
  
He smiled fondly at her. p  
  
"If you will excuse me, Gladys." p  
  
"Of course, Ned.." she said softly. "Please forgive me.." p  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, Gladys." Ned's eyes were serious. p  
  
"You always were sweet, Neddy.." Gladys smiled. "I only hope Harry does - forgive me, that is."p  
"He will, I'm sure.." Ned shifted on his feet, anxious to find Veronica.p  
  
"Goodbye.." Gladys backed away and Ned watched as she disappeared into the crowd. p  
  
Lost in memory for a moment, Ned resolutely turned in the direction where Veronica went off to. He wasn't about to let her get away without a fight.p 


	9. Grand Illusion - Nine

  
The Grand Illusion - Ninep  
(Disclaimer: Characters from The Lost World belong respectively to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Telescene, et al. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used without permission.)p  
  
Neither Roxton nor Marguerite would admit it, but they only had eyes for each other and didn't notice the admiring and sometimes envious looks that the crowd gave them. p  
  
Well to be truthful, Marguerite was very aware of the picture she made and Roxton knew it.p  
  
"So, are you sure you want to leave all this behind?" Roxton asked. p  
  
"And miss all that enjoying running from raptors? Never!" p  
  
Marguerite tossed her head, which made the diamond earrings in her ears jingle enticingly. p  
  
Roxton smiled down at her, enchanted by her looks as always - although he knew better than to TELL her that.p  
  
She started to hum to the waltz that they were dancing to and Roxton pulled her just a degree closer to him. p  
  
"Strauss..I never get tired of his waltzes." Roxton said as they glided across the floor. p  
  
"Neither do I." Marguerite bestowed upon him one of her rare soft smiles.p  
  
"It does sound different with a live orchestra than on Veronica's phonograph, doesn't it?" Roxton asked.p  
  
  
"Not really. It's the music that can carry you away to another place, another time.." Marguerite still had that far away dreamy look in her eyes.p  
  
"Do you remember when I asked you to dance at the treehouse?" Roxton said softly.p  
  
A smirk crept on Marguerite's face and her eyes began to dance.   
  
"Humph. Yes I do and I was up to my elbows in wash when you did it too." p  
  
"Ah, my poor Marguerite, a drudge to the mundane art of washing 'unmentionables'.." Roxton smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Who would have EVER thought?" p  
"Speak for yourself. *I* would never be a drudge!" p  
  
"No, you wouldn't.." Roxton said smoothly. iNever to me/ip  
  
They continued to dance and the waltz seemed to go on and on..p  
  
****p  
  
Meanwhile Arthur Summerlee and Edward Challenger were outside, taking in some fresh air and a glass of brandy.p  
  
"You seem rather somber, Edward. More than usual, I might say." Summerlee took a sip of his drink as he watched his colleague shift restlessly on his feet. p  
  
"I have only been thinking, Summerlee. I wonder how is it possible that we have all had the same dream of the plateau?"p  
  
"You know the answers as well as I do, Edward."p  
  
"Yes, but they don't add up."   
p  
"And that drives you mad, doesn't it?" Summerlee chuckled.p  
  
"It does not! I simply like a rational explanation for something *I* know happened." Challenger took a fortifying drink and gave Summerlee a glare.p  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, Challenger. I too, feel that we were at the plateau. Did you know I still have the scar from when that creature attacked me? I never had it when I was here in London."p  
  
Challenger nodded. p  
  
"We can both say it's some complex psychological disorder, but we both know don't we? We were there, Summerlee." Challenger finished his drink.p  
  
"The question is - how did we get back to London?" Summerlee asked. "The last I remember was tracking through the jungle with the rest of you and - " p  
  
Summerlee's face paled and his eyes widened as he happened to look off at the manicured grounds of Roxton's estate. p  
  
"Edward! Look!" Summerlee pointed.  
  
"What? I don't see.." This time it was Challenger's turn to stare.p  
  
"Jungle.." Summerlee adjusted his glasses.  
  
No longer did they see the vast trimmed lawns of Roxton's estate, but the jungles of the plateau. They could smell the heavy scent of the greenry, the flowers, and they could also smell the smoke of a fire.   
  
Challenger said softly, "I recognize this area. We fought here. Somehow we - " Suddenly he felt a headache coming on.  
  
"Gentlemen, I see you are quite out of brandy. Can't have that, now can we?" A friendly voice interrupted them and quite promptly their glasses were refilled.  
  
Challenger and Summerlee looked down at their half-filled glasses. By the taste in their mouths, they HAD drank the brandy but didn't remember doing it.   
  
Challenger's brow furrowed. "We need to go inside. Gather the others, including Veronica. Something is not right about this!"   
  
"I agree."   
  
Summerlee threw his brandy glass out towards the green lawn. He did not see it ripple and disappear back into nothingness..  
  
  
  
  



	10. Grand Illusion - Ten

  
The Grand Illusion - TenpBR  
(Disclaimer: Characters from The Lost World belong respectively to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Telescene, et al. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used without permission.)p  
"Veronica!" Ned rushed through the crowd after the departing figure.BR  
BR  
Although her stride was hindered by the unfamiliar long skirts, Ned had a hard time keeping up with her - especially when she purposely zig-zagged around everyone. BR  
BR  
~I had to fall in love with woman who could run circles around me..~ Ned groaned inwardly as he nearly collided with a wandering waiter. BR  
BR  
Finally by dint of his determination and the fact that Veronica lost one of her shoes, Ned caught up to her, grabbing her arm. BR  
BR  
"Let go." Veronica jerked her arm and Ned recognized the angry look on her face. If looks could kill, he would have been dead on the floor.BR  
BR  
"No, I want you to listen to me." Ned's gaze was steady and resolute. BR  
BR  
"Why should I? I know what the explanation will be. Just like with that woman at the lake. I don't HAVE to listen to you!" BR  
BR  
Oh she was furious, he could tell.BR  
BR  
"Yes you do! Veronica, I love you." Ned looked ernestly into her furious face. BR  
BR  
"Tell it to that girl - what's her name? Oh Gladys, your true love." Veronica's mouth twisted bitterly and her eyes showed her hurt. BR  
BR  
"If she was my true love, I'd be with her and not chasing YOU." BR  
BR  
Veronica looked a little surprised and Ned took this time to draw her a little closer.BR  
BR  
"Veronica. You are the most stubborn, independent, beautiful woman I've ever known. I know I've made mistakes - mistakes I can't take back no matter how I want to. I can't erase what I've done but I can make up for them by learning from my mistakes. Gladys - I did love her once but that was before the plateau and you. I don't care if it was some dream we've all seem to have shared, it was damn real to me. I want to be with you. I don't want to see you alone ever again. You've made me believe in something other than the story and I - " BR  
BR  
Veronica placed a finger on his lips, and a smile crossed her face. BR  
BR  
"I've always thought you talked a lot." Veronica said in a soft voice. She sensed that Ned meant what he said.BR  
BR  
"There's only one way to shut me up.." Ned smiled into her eyes. BR  
BR  
"Oh?" Veronica asked. Why did she feel this sense of odd deja'vu and why were they talking as if the events of the plateau really happened?BR  
BR  
"Um hm. Care to kiss a muckraking Yank?" BR  
BR  
Veronica didn't answer him. Instead she leaned forward and they kissed...BR  
BR  
****BR  
BR  
"Looks like Ned and Veronica made up.." Marguerite cast a glance over at the two. BR  
BR  
Roxton and Marguerite had witnessed the chase through the ballroom and the subsequent kiss.BR  
BR  
"Yes they did." Roxton continued to dance with his lady.BR  
BR  
"Is it me or have they been playing the same waltz for the past fifteen minutes or so?" Marguerite's face turned into one of puzzlement. BR  
BR  
"Why, are you tired of dancing with me?" Roxton joked. BR  
BR  
"No, I mean listen! The music hasn't stopped - has it?" Marguerite strained her ears to hear the music over the crowd, who now seemed to be murmuring louder and louder.BR  
BR  
"Marguerite, I'm sure you - " Roxton suddenly stood stock still and his face turned into that of a wary hunter. BR  
BR  
"What?" Marguerite knew that look and trusted Roxton's instincts. BR  
BR  
"Drums?" He cocked his head. BR  
BR  
"I - hear them too!" Marguerite drew her arm away, reaching for a non-existent gun. Instead what was in her hand was a rough piece of rope.BR  
BR  
"Wha - ?" Her eyes looked startled as she looked at the rope and then looked at her wrists, which had burn marks upon them. BR  
BR  
"What in the blazes is going on here?" Roxton gritted his teeth as the familar outlines of the ballroom seemed to waver.BR  
BR  
Suddenly someone gripped his arm. It was Challenger. Roxton could see Summerlee headed in the direction where Veronica and Ned were.BR  
BR  
"That's what we're trying to find out. I don't think we're in London at all!" BR  
BR  
  
  
  
  



	11. Grand Illusion - Eleven

  
The Grand Illusion - ElevenpBR  
BR  
(Disclaimer: Characters from The Lost World belong respectively to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Telescene, et al. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used without permission.)p  
  
"Malone! Veronica!" Challenger muscled his way through the crowds along with Roxton and Marguerite. Summerlee was already there.p  
  
"This isn't real is it?" Veronica asked, her voice filled with sadness as she looked at her parents in the distance.p  
  
"The Professor just told us." Malone said shortly, nodding his head at Professor Summerlee.p  
  
"We've got to get out of here.." Challenger said with a frown. "We are in some sort of dream state, an elaborate illusion that is feeding upon our minds, our memories - and in Veronica's case, perhaps her parents."p  
  
"Brought on by herbs, no doubt." Summerlee waved away a waiter who had instantly appeared with more drinks.p  
  
"But it doesn't explain why we're all sharing the same illusion." Ned shook his head.  
p  
"Look we can talk about it all we want." Marguerite interjected. "But if we ARE asleep then HOW do we wake ourselves up?" p  
  
"The rope!" Roxton held up the rope in Marguerite's hands. "We must be tied up somehow and you - " p  
  
"Concentrate on the rope, Marguerite." Challenger's eyes gleamed. They were onto something!p  
  
"I'll try." Marguerite looked doubtful. She concentrated on the rope, staring at it and instantly on her wrists she felt the roughness of it - and the sharp angle of something as it cut into her wrist.p  
  
"Ow!" Marguerite looked at her wrist as it began to bleed.p  
  
"Good girl!" Challenger beamed. "Our reality is forcing itself into this illusion we're under! Hurry, all of us MUST concentrate!"p  
  
Veronica couldn't help it. She cast one more look at her parents as Summerlee put a gentle hand upon her shoulder.p  
  
"My dear, you know that this is but an illusion. They're not real."p  
  
A tear escaped Veronica's eye and she wiped it away. p  
  
"I - know. I just wish that - they were real."  
p  
"You'll find them - WE'LL find them.." Ned gave her a reassuring smile.p  
  
"Not if we don't get out of whatever THIS is." Roxton interupted them. p  
  
"Exactly right, Roxton. Now everyone concentrate. If Marguerite can do it.."p  
  
"Hey!" Marguerite glared at Challenger.   
p  
"No offense, Marguerite. You seem to have the strongest will out of everyone present."p  
  
"Hmmm, well that's better.." Marguerite rubbed her wrist.p  
  
"You mean she's stubborn." Roxton quipped.p  
  
"I'm ignoring YOU." Marguerite gave Roxton a look of disdain."Now let's get out of this whatever it is.." Marguerite closed her eyes and the rest followed suit.p  
  
****p  
  
iFor what the gods have brought us, let us rejoice../ip  
  
Stirring..p  
  
The old priest held up his hands to the skies above the dense trees.p  
  
iWe return these willing gifts to the gods so that they may rid us of the Sickness../ip  
  
Eyes fluttering..green, the striking green of the jungle..p  
  
iMay this sacrifice be acceptable in the sight of the Holy Ones../ip  
  
The orchestra went into another endless waltz, and the group felt themselves being swept into it..p  
  
iProfessor Challenger, your discoveries are the most singular in the twentieth century!...Summerlee, old boy, tell us of the adventures you embarked upon..Lord John Roxton, do you take this woman, Marguerite Krux, to be your lawful wedded wife?...Ned Malone, the winner of the prestigous award for writing..Lady Roxton, those jewels ARE divine!..Veronica, we'll never leave you. We'll always be a family../i  
  
They gasped, hanging on to each other for support.p  
  
"It's not REAL!" Summerlee cried out. "No matter how much we wish it to be, we MUST resist!"p  
  
"Come on!" Challenger looked beyond the ballroom. "Look beyond this illusion and see what is real!"p  
  
The soft rhythm of the drums resumed as the old priest retrieved the sacred blade. He went to where the six sacrifices were tied up and frowned as he saw them twitch and move a little in their restraints. However, this could not be helped. They dared not give any more of the elixir for fear of killing them. The gods would not accept a sacrifice already dead. Such would be an offense and might kill them all. His old eyes looked at each one, until he stopped to the one in the middle - one of the young males. He raised the knife and then gently placed the tip where his heart would be and then raised it again.p  
  
iAccept this one to forever dwell with the Gods../i  
  
Roxton's eyes fluttered as he saw beyond the ballroom. An old man, with something shiny in his aged hands..p  
  
The knife went downwards, the old priest's hands swift and sure in his task..p  
  
"NOoooooooooooooo! Roxton!!" Marguerite's eyes came open at once and then - p  
Pain..p  
"Marguerite!" Roxton's eyes were open and he looked horrified as he saw Marguerite slumped in front of him, a spreading red stain on her blouse. The old priest looked surprised. No one had ever broken the bonds before, nor had they blocked the sacred blade with their own body. This was an omen or perhaps it was a sign.p  
The others awakened, realizing at once where they were and what had happened to Marguerite.p  
"Untie us, man!" Challenger yelled at the priest, who mumbled something in a foriegn language.p  
  
"Veronica, do you know their language?" Ned asked as he struggled with his bonds.p  
"No, I've heard of these people - the Urquiza - they keep themselves isolated, believing in the sacredness of their tribes. They're supposed to be peaceful.." She too, worked at her bonds. Marguerite might be dying!p  
"Marguerite!" Roxton looked anguished as Marguerite leaned against him. "Speak to me."p  
"Ow..I think I'd rather be in London.." She mumbled.p  
"That's my girl. Can you speak to him?" Roxton whispered in her ear.p  
"I'll - try.." Marguerite ignored the pain in her shoulder and by dint of determination, pulled herself away from Roxton.p  
  
iYou must release us or suffer the wrath of your gods./iMarguerite said in their language, not really thinking about what she was doing.p  
The old priest's eyes widened. The outsider spoke their sacred tongue! Surely this was a sign from the gods!p  
  
iWe do not wish more of their wrath upon us, O'One Sent From The Gods../i The old priest bowed. i We only wish a cure from the sickness brought upon us./ip  
Marguerite's eyes looked upon the priest steadily. i"Then release us. There are wise ones who will help to cure you."/ip  
iAs you command."/i The old priest nodded and then barked out orders to his warriors who untied them. Marguerite had moved away to sit upon a rock while this was being done, trying not to give into the pain she felt. As soon as Roxton was released, he ran to her and immediately pulled at her blouse, exposing her shoulder.p  
"Really, John, if you wanted to get my clothes off, you COULD have waited till we were alone." Marguerite smiled slightly, a hint of her usual amusement in her voice.p  
"Very funny..although your wound isn't." Roxton probed the knife wound, which piered her shoulder. p  
"Ow!" Marguerite winced. "I'm glad you're not a doctor!"p  
"Doesn't look life-threatening, but we'll have to treat it."p  
"When will I be receiving your bill, Dr. Roxton?" p  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He winked and then called for Summerlee.p  
*****p  
It turned out that between Summerlee and Challenger, they were able to treat the sickness among the villagers using Summerlee's knowledge of the plants around the village and Challenger's varied experiments with the same. It took some days to see the results, but the explorers were treated as if they were ambassadors of the gods themselves - at least that was what the old priest - Tibrukik - had told them. When it looked like the sick villagers were responding favorably to the medicine, the explorers bid their farewells, but not before Summerlee taught the village medicine man how to duplicate the cure. Tibrukik, in gratitude, gave them an ancient map that supposedly led to the world beyond, which excited Challenger and the others. When they at last returned to the treehouse, the map was laid out on the table.p  
"So, do you think this is a way off the plateau?" Roxton studied the map.p  
"Are you so anxious to get back to London then, Roxton?" Challenger joked.p  
"Well, not in the way we just went through, no." Roxton grinned as Marguerite came into the living area.p  
"Humph. *I* was the one who went through a ghastly experience. I think you owe me your life, Lord Roxton."p  
"I'm just glad to be back home.." Veronica mused. "Although.."p  
"There, there, child." Summerlee patted her shoulder. Veronica smiled at Summerlee and then at the others. "I know that one day I WILL find my parents - but I consider you all my family."p  
"That is a wonderful sentiment, Veronica.." Ned said with a smile as he closed his journal.p  
"I suppose I could be Aunt Marguerite and there's Uncle John.." She gave Roxton a cool look.p  
Roxton only laughed which irritated her. p  
"OLD Uncle John.." Marguerite added as she walked out of the room.p  
"HEY..." Roxton stood up and followed her out of the room. Summerlee chuckled as they exited.p  
"I wonder what that would make US, eh, Challenger?" Summerlee raised a brow at his old rival.p  
"Bite your tongue, Summerlee." Challenger gave him a glare. p  
  
Veronica went to the open 'window' of the treehouse and watched the light of day fall into dusk. Ned, sensing her mood, went over to her.p  
"Are you all right?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.p  
"I - yes - no. I suppose that I'm afraid to be alone again - once you leave." Her eyes looked sad.p  
"You won't be alone. You'll have me. Wherever you are, there I'll be." Ned smiled as he looked into her eyes.p  
"You mean that don't you?" Veronica eyes glimmered with unshed tears.p  
"Scout's honor. London wouldn't be anything without you - nor this lost world for that matter." Ned looped an arm around Veronica's waist as they contined to look at the world beyond the treehouse.p  
Summerlee and Challenger watched the two for a moment and then Challenger said, "I have to admit, Summerlee, that as much as I feel London calling..p  
"You're glad to be back home, my friend. So am I." Summerlee smiled as he settled back in his chair.p  
The Endp  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
